Akihito au pays des merveilles
by Eichi-chan
Summary: Akihito est convié à l'inauguration d'un club, le Wonder land ...
1. L’invitation

Bonjour =^o^= voila, je me décide à publier ma fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaira…

Le thème peut paraître bizarre… alors je compte sur vos remarques pour l'améliorer si nécessaire =)

Bonne lecture!

**Akihito au pays des merveilles **

**1 - L'invitation**

Il faisait chaud… très chaud. Akihito Takaba était assit sur un banc, son appareil photo à la main, prêt à mitrailler la première personne connue qui passerait par là. Evidement, il n'y croyait pas trop mais qui sait ; la plupart des clichés publiés dans les magasines à scandales étaient pris dans des lieux où l'on ne pensait pas croiser quelqu'un d'important.

Le temps s'écoulait pendant que le jeune photographe cherchait sans conviction une proie. Lorsque sa montre sonna 18 heures, il se leva, irrité d'avoir perdu son temps. Il se dirigea vers son petit appartement, il devait y faire moins chaud qu'à l'extérieur espérer-il.

Arrivé devant le seuil de sa porte, il ouvrit cette dernière en poussant un soupir. Son regard fut attiré vers une carte qui trônait à ses pieds.

- Tiens… qu'est ce que c'est ? Se dit-il en se baissant pour la ramasser.

Elle n'était pas bien épaisse, Akihito pensa que quelqu'un l'avait faite glisser sous la porte. Le jeune homme posa ses clefs ainsi que son sac sur son sofa puis s'y assit. Il observa un moment la carte, peut être était est ce de la part de ses parent ou de vieux amis. Elle était blanche, carré et orné d'un ruban rouge. « Jolie » pensa t-il avant de la retourner de manière à pouvoir la lire.

_**Monsieur Takaba Akihito, vous êtes convié à la soirée d'inauguration de notre club « Wonder land », amicalement, toute l'équipe =^o^=**_

_._

- C'est tout ? Murmura le jeune homme en la relisant.

Sous le texte figurait, en petites lettres, l'adresse du club ainsi que l'heure où débutait la soirée.

Cette carte manquait cruellement d'information et Akihito hésita à s'y rendre. Non seulement il ne savait pas quel genre de club, surtout avec un nom pareil puis il se demandait qui l'avait invité, il faut avouer qu'il avait peur de tomber sur Asami.

Mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait échapper à la chaleur de l'été le temps d'une soirée puis peut être faire des rencontre intéressantes. Il restait bien sur la possibilité d'y rencontrer Asami mais étant donné que ce dernier n'avait pas donné de signe de vie dernièrement, Akihito pensa qu'il n'était pas mêlé à cette histoire.

Après mûres réflexion, le jeune homme décida qu'il assisterait à la soirée, il était curieux de voir ce à quoi ce club pouvait bien ressemblait. Il enfila son unique costume puis se mit en route à pieds, vers 17h45. Le club ne si situé qu'à quelque pas ne son appartement puis de toute façon, le photographe n'avait pas de voiture.

Il atteint le club un quart d'heure après son départ, l'aspect extérieur était plutôt atypique, rien à voir avec les autres clubs qu'il connaissait tel le Shion. La façade était couleur rose bonbon, avec diverses formes arrondie, vertes. La porte était gardée par deux hommes très petits, vêtus de vêtement d'une autre époque, avec un visage dur, impassible. C'était tellement étrange. Akihito aurait volontiers fais demi tour mais il était trop curieux de voir l'intérieur, ce qui se cachait derrière ces murs si colorés.

Il s'avança et tendis son carton d'invitation à l'un des deux hommes. Ce dernier attrapa la carte avec un sourire mauvais, il la lu rapidement puis, d'un signe de tête, fit comprendre au second qu'il devait ouvrit la porte. Il se tourna vers Akihito et grogna un « entrez ». Le jeune homme s'exécuta, pressé de quitter ces hommes bizarres.

L'intérieur était autant original que l'extérieur, les murs très colorés, le personnel vêtu de manière extravagante et les meubles… soit très grands, soit trop petits. Le club donnait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, tout était curieux.

Akihito observait les lieux lorsqu'une voix féminine s'adressa à lui :

- Akihito Takaba ? Demanda une jeune fille en souriant.

- En effet ! Répondit Akihito en passant une main dans ses cheveux, la jeune femme l'avait pris par surprise.

- Bienvenu Takaba san, je me prénomme Aya et je serais votre guide ce soir !

- Mon guide ?

- Tout à fait, venez je vais vous faire visiter! Lui proposa la jeune femme.


	2. Le souterrain

**2 – Le souterrain **

La jeune femme fit traverser la grande salle à Akihito. Ils étaient seuls et Akihito pensa que les autres invités allaient arriver. Au fond de la pièce, une petite porte donnait sur le jardin, elle était tellement petite qu'il fallait se courber pour la passer. Aya et Akihito avaient à peu près la même taille, à quelques centimètres près, ils durent donc se pencher pour pénétrer dans le jardin.

Une fois sorti, Akihito ne pu s'empêcher de souffler un « Waw » d'admiration. Le jardin était magnifique, immense ! Des chemins serpentaient le long d'une pelouse d'un vert très prononcé, à la limite du fluo. Des petits arbustes ornés le début de chaque sentier, des petites cabanes roses étaient dispersées dans le petit parc et des animaux évolués librement dans l'herbe.

- C'est un très beau jardin que vous avez là… Murmura Akihito.

- N'est-ce pas ? Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons ouvrir cette cabane. Annonça l'hôtesse en montrant du doigt une cabane à la gauche du photographe.

Ce dernier se tourna doucement dans la direction indiquée par la jeune fille. Aya ouvrit la porte de la cabane puis fit signe à Akihito d'y pénétrer. L'endroit ne pouvait contenir qu'une personne, ainsi le jeune homme jeta un regard contrarié à la jeune fille.

- Je vous propose de jouer à un jeu. Déclara-t-elle d'un coup, les yeux brillant de malice.

- Quel genre de jeu ? Demanda Akihito amusé.

- Attrapez le lapin ! Lança Aya.

- Quel lapin ? Se précipita de demander le jeune homme en voyant que l'hôtesse commençait à fermer la porte.

- Ce lapin. Lui répondit-elle en montrant au loin une fille déguisée en lapin.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Rétorqua Akihito en regardant le « lapin » qui lui faisait signe au milieu du jardin.

- Les jumeaux vous expliqueront. Affirma Aya.

- Les ju… ?

Trop tard. La jeune femme avait fermé la porte à clé. Akihito soupira, dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ? Il leva la tête puis ferma les yeux, il devait trouver le moyen de sortir maintenant.

Alors qu'il se poser cette question, il sentit le sol trembler légèrement. Il attendit sans bouger jusqu'à ce que qu'un « clic » se fasse entendre. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte puis la tourna doucement, la porte s'ouvrit. Il sorti alors de l'habitacle pour se retrouver dans un souterrain.

- Un ascenseur… Murmura-t-il en regardant de part et d'autre du long couloir qui s'offrait à lui.

Son regard se posa enfin sur un petit garçon qui le regardait, une clé à la main.

- C'est toi qui m'as ouvert ? Lui demanda Akihito en s'accroupissant.

- Oui. Lui répondit le garçon en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Au revoir.

- Euh… oui, au revoir… Murmura Akihito pendant que le petit fermait la porte et que la secousse qui signifier que l'ascenseur bouger se faisait sentir.

Il était seul maintenant et étant donné qu'il était dans un grand couloir, il décida de se rendre au bout. La pièce n'était pas très longue mais elle était mal éclairée, et Akihito manqua à plusieurs reprise de tombait au sol. Au bout, il se tourna vers la gauche pour faire fasse à un miroir immense. Sous ce magnifique objet était gravé un message :

_**Me traverser pour accéder au monde du miroir.**_

Akihito réfléchit un instant, traverser un miroir ? Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il y ait quelque chose derrière. Mais d'un autre côté, il était coincé ici alors pourquoi pas ? Il protégea la tête à l'aide de ses bras puis se lança vers le miroir. A sa grande surprise, le miroir ne se brisa pas et il se retrouva effectivement ailleurs, sûrement dans ce qui avait été qualifié de « monde du miroir ».


	3. Les jumeaux

**3 – Les jumeaux**

Ce lieu n'avait rien à voir avec le souterrain d'où venait Akihito. Il avait atterrit près d'une forêt, à l'intérieur d'un hangar à en juger par les murs qui le bordait. Devant lui, une cabane, des arbres et une rivière qui les traversaient, puis, à droite, un rempart de bambous, sans doute pour masquer au mieux les murs du souterrain car, Akihito en était convaincu, il se trouvait toujours sous terre. En levant la tête, il vu un ciel bleu, sans nuages ni même le soleil, sans doute peint. Il fit quelques pas vers une fine porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche. La porte était plantée sur la pelouse, il n'y avait pas de mur autour, juste des fleurs, qui indiquaient une délimitation. Akihito posa sa main sur la porte.

- Attendez ! Cria une voix aiguë derrière son dos.

oOo

Ce soir, le club Shion n'était pas au complet, seul les quelques membres VIP étaient présents. Asami sirotait un verre de whisky tout en écoutant le récit barbant d'une vielle femme. Cette dernière était l'une des clientes les plus régulière du club, aussi le yakusa n'avait pas intérêt à la froisser.

Tout en l'écoutant, Asami regardait les autres membres évoluer dans la pièce lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il s'excusa auprès de la dame puis décrocha.

- Asami à l'appareil.

- C'est Aya ! Cria une voix au bout du fil.

- Aya… que me vaut le plaisir de t'entendre ? Répondit Asami avec sarcasme.

- J'ai ouvert mon club ! La soirée de gala est pour ce soir !

- Je suis occupé ce soir, j'ai plusieurs rendez-vous.

- Je m'en moque. Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Suite à ces mots Asami se retira pour terminer la discussion en privé.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ? Répéta-il calmement.

- Hum, allé viens, j'ai trouvé le meilleur moyen de te contenter, j'ai un très bon « participant ». Affirma la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour observer ton « participant » n'est-ce pas ? Soupira Asami.

- Je suis sûre que tu t'amuseras, il est très intéressant ce jeune homme, puis il est pas mal…

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Asami qui perdait patience.

- Takaba Akihito. Murmura Aya.

- Akihito? C'est étrange qu'il ai accepté de jouer à ce jeu.

- Pour être franche, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.

- Bien sur… Je serais là d'ici une heure.

- Bien ! A tout à … Asami ?? Tu m'entends ?

- _______

- Tu as raccroché ??

oOo

Dans le monde du miroir, Akihito faisait désormais face à deux personnes, un garçon et une fille d'une vingtaine d'années qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Vous êtes les jumeaux ? Leur demanda le photographe.

- Cela me parait évident. Répondit le garçon.

- Evident. Répéta la jeune fille.

- D'accord, et vous allez m'expliquer où je suis ? Continua le photographe, irrité.

- Nous sommes là... Commença la sœur.

- … Pour ça. Fini le frère.

Le photographe ferma les yeux, décidément ces deux-là étaient exaspérants. Il les connaissaient à peine mais il voulait déjà les quitter. Alors qu'il attendait qu'un des deux se décide à lui expliqué, Akihito entendu un claquement qui venait de la cabane.

- Oh ! Crièrent les jumeaux en cœur, en torturant les tympans du jeune photographe.

Puis ils se mirent à courir vers la cabane. Arrivé sur le pallier, ils se donnèrent ma main puis entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Akihito avait assisté à la scène sans bouger, il pensait avoir à faire à des fous.

Quelques minutes après, les deux jeunes gens sortirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés, muni d'une grosse horloge.

- Une heure. Cria la jeune fille.

- Pardon ? Demanda Akihito, surpris.

- Une heure, seriez-vous sourd ? Demanda le frère.

- Cela ne m'en dit pas plus… Soupira le photographe en colère.

- Pour vous expliquer le but du jeu. Lui confia la jeune fille.

- Le but du jeu ?

- Attraper le lapin ! Chantèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

Akihito s'assit par terre.

- Allez-y… dit-il en tentant de se calmer.

La fille ouvrit grand la bouche, comme si elle s'apprêtait à crier mais c'est son frère qui prit finalement la parole :

- Le monde du miroir se compose de sept parcelles.

- Votre but est de les parcourir et de rassembler les informations nécessaires pour affronter la reine qui se trouve dans la dernière case. Précisa la jeune fille.

- Une reine ? Mais vous vous moquez de moi là ? Répondit Akihito.

- Le lapin appartient à la reine, si vous ne la battez pas elle ne vous laissera pas l'atteindre. Continua le frère sans prêter attention au visage d'Akihito qui indiquer clairement que ce dernier était agacé.

- Je rêve c'est ça ? Soupira le photographe.

- On ne vous demande pas de vous battre au corps à corps… vous n'auriez aucune chance si c'était le cas. Lança la sœur dans un ricanement.

- C'est ça, moquez vous de moi en plus ! Cria Akihito, rouge de colère.

- Calmez-vous cher ami, il s'agit de s'amuser ! Quelqu'un vous apprendra les règles de ce jeu dans la troisième parcelle du monde du miroir.

- C'est vous qui deviez m'apprendre les règles du jeu d'après la fille…

- Aya-sama. Coupa le frère d'un air sévère.

- Oui eh bien, elle m'a parlé de vous, pas de reine ou je ne sais quoi. Lança Akihito en grinçant des dents.

- Si vous appreniez toutes les subtilités du jeu dès le départ, vous ne ressentiriez aucun plaisir à évoluer dans le monde du miroir, tout simplement. Répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

- Donc, je dois me battre la reine à un jeu ? Dit Akihito, en ce calmant.

- En effet. La reine est bête comme ses pieds, méchante et maladroite, n'importe qui peut la battre. Commença la jeune fille.

- Le plus dur sera d'arriver jusqu'à elle… Confiât le frère au photographe en chuchotant.

- Pourquoi ?

Les jumeaux jetèrent un œil à la grosse horloge.

- On lui en dit plus ? demanda la jeune fille à son frère.

- Non. Répondit ce dernier.

La réponse du jeune homme irrita Akihito plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Par contre on peut le mettre en garde contre la « folle ». Ajouta le frère.

- « La folle ? » Répétât Akihito, inquiet.

- Oui, dans la seconde case, il y a une femme complètement folle ! Annonça la jeune fille.

- Ah bon… Murmura Akihito.

- Vous devriez l'éviter. Ajouta le frère.

Suite à ces mots, il s'allongea, imité par sa sœur jumelle. Le photographe les regarda d'un air contrarié, ce jeu ne lui plaisait décidément pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'horloge explosa, laissant des débris dans tout le jardin. Akihito et les jumeaux avaient poussé un cri, suivit par les hurlements émis par les deux jeunes gens.

- C'est l'heure, c'est l'heure ! Criaient-ils.

oOo

Asami se trouvait devant le club de la jeune femme, il observé la façade en haussant un sourcil, l'extérieur ne lui plaisait guère mais il correspondait parfaitement à la personnalité d'Aya. Il jeta la cigarette qu'il avait gardé en bouche jusque là puis entra sans adresser la parole aux portiers.

- Asami-san… Bienvenue ! Annonça Aya, rayonnante.

- Hum. Se contenta de répondre le yakusa.

- Quel enthousiasme… suis moi. Soupira la jeune femme avec un air contrariée.

Asami suivi Aya jusque dans une salle immense, pleine d'écrans éteins. Le yakusa fut étonné, contrairement au reste du club, cette pièce était sobre.

La personnalité d'Aya était assez complexe et Asami le savait. Contrairement à l'image que l'on pouvait avoir d'elle, celle d'une jeune fille enjouée et insouciante, elle était en réalité calculatrice et manipulatrice. Ce club témoignait assez bien de cette double personnalité, un mélange de couleurs vives et de noirceur.

- C'est ton père qui a financé tout ce cirque ? Demanda Asami.

- L'idée lui à plus. Répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

- Ah bon… Tu ne lui aurais pas plutôt forcé la main ? Exposa le yakusa avec un sourire mauvais.

Oui... Aya était doué pour ça. Le yakusa avait eu par le passé plusieurs fois affaire à elle avec ses idées tordues et perverses.

- C'est le résultat qui compte, la démarche effectuée pour atteindre mon but importe peut.

Son père était un yakusa, il faisait affaire avec Asami depuis plusieurs années, ainsi, Aya avait fait la connaissance du yakusa quand elle était enfant. Elle se permettait des familiarités qui ne plaisaient guère à l'homme d'affaire mais ce dernier avait beau lui reprocher et la mettre en garde, elle ne cessait pas. Puis elle avait finie par se servir d'Akihito pour s'amuser une fois de plus avec le yakusa. La jeune femme renouvelait sans cesse ses idées pour mettre Asami en colère.

La jeune femmepivota puis appuya sur un bouton rouge. La totalité des écrans s'alluma. Asami regarda avec perplexité les images qui étaient apparues. Il y avait une forêt, une cabane, un grand rocher, une table immensément longue, une rivière sur la plupart des parcelles, un lac au bout, un jardin fleuri puis enfin, le jardin extérieur.

La jeune fille pressa un autre bouton, Akihito apparu sur un écran plus grand. Asami plissa les sourcils, il n'avait pas vu le photographe depuis trop longtemps et la sensation de manque qu'il ressentait alors, s'accentua aussitôt.

- Regarde la tête qu'il fait ! Le jeu n'as pas encore débuté mais il à déjà l'air complètement abattu ! Lança Aya en riant aux éclats.

- Que lui as-tu fais ? Siffla le yakusa d'un air menaçant.

- Moi ? Rien… j'ai juste demandé aux jumeaux de lui expliquer le but du jeu, c'est tout. Cependant, je dois avouer qu'ils sont du genre pénible alors…

- Bon ça suffit, fais le sortir. Coupa Asami d'un ton sec.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! Je ne peux pas le faire sortir en plus, il doit traverser tout le souterrain pour remonter !

- Bien, dis aux deux idiots de le mener à la sortie alors.

Aya soupira, elle se dirigea vers un téléphone rouge puis composa un numéro.

Sur les écrans, on pu voir les jumeaux se presser vers le cabanon en courant.

- Allo ? Finit par dire Aya.

- Aya-sama ! S'exclamèrent le frère et la sœur d'une même voix.

- Mon invité est arrivé, vous pouvez laisser Akihito partir.

- A vos ordres !

La jeune femme raccrocha puis se tourna vers le yakusa.

- Assis-toi, à moins que tu veuille rester debout bien sur, mais ça risque de durer un moment.

- Je t'avais demandé de leur faire accompagner Akihito jusqu'à la sortie.

- Ca n'est pas possible. Ne t'inquiète pas, sur chaque parcelle, quelqu'un guidera Akihito, tout est prévu.

- Hum... Fit le yakusa en s'installant sur un fauteuil noir.

oOo

- Il est l'heure de se quitter ! Lança la fille à Akihito qu'elle avait rejoint après sa discussion avec Aya.

- Vous allez nous manquez ! Ajouta le frère.

- Et je dois faire quoi au juste ? Demanda le photographe.

- Prenez cette porte. Répondirent ensemble les jumeaux.

Ils montraient du doigt la porte entourée de fleurs qu'Akihito avait observé une heure avant.

- Je dois traverser la porte ?

- Oui, cette porte n'est pas fermée à clé, mais ça n'est pas le cas des prochaines…

- Super… Murmura le jeune homme.

Akihito se tourna vers la porte, mis la main sur la poignée puis se retourna une dernière fois. Les jumeaux lui adressèrent un signe de main ainsi qu'un large sourire. Le photographe ne put réprimer un rire, malgré leur attitude agaçante, les jumeaux étaient assez attachants.

- Vous vous appelez comment ? Leur demanda-t-il.

- Est ce que c'est vraiment important ? Lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

- Oui, pour moi c'est important.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, décontenancés. Le jeune homme pris la main de sa sœur puis se tourna vers Akihito.

- Akira et Yukari.

-D'accord, au revoir !

- Bonne chance Akihito ! Cria la jeune fille alors que le photographe s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

- Merci ! Lança-t-il. Puis il ouvrit la porte afin d'accéder à la parcelle suivante.


	4. Hana chan

**4 – « Hana-chan »**

Nouvelle parcelle, nouvelle ambiance. Le « ciel » s'assombris d'un coup. Le jeune homme leva les yeux, le plafond était nuageux, gris. Finalement, le ciel n'était pas peint pensa-t-il. Le photographe fit quelques pas puis cessa sa progression lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Une rafale de vent l'obligea à se baisser. Une tempête s'était levée, il ne manquait plus que la pluie pour noircir le tableau mais, heureusement, la pluie ne vint pas.

Qu'est ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant ? Quel genre de surprises lui réservait le monde du miroir maintenant ? Passer du beau temps à une tempête était déjà exceptionnel mais Akihito ne doutait pas qu'il assisterait à d'autre événement de ce genre.

oOo

Dans la salle de projection où se trouvaient Aya et Asami, l'ambiance était tendue.

Asami regardait les écrans en fronçant les sourcils. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme sans dire un mot, cependant, ses yeux exprimaient une profonde colère à peine contrôlée.

- Akihito est entré dans la seconde parcelle, et il se trouve que, pour le jeu, changer de parcelle revient à changer totalement de lieu. Après le beau temps vient le ciel gris et le vent. Asami, voyons… arrête de me fixer de cette manière, ça me gêne…

- Comment t'y prends-tu ? Répondit-il sans prêter attention à la dernière remarque d'Aya.

- Le ciel, il est formé de dizaines d'écran plasma, je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur un bouton pour changer d'ambiance.

- Et je suppose que pour le vent tu utilises des…

- Des ventilateurs ! Ils sont immenses ! Mais très bien cachés, Akihito ne les verra pas.

- Bon, j'en ai assez vu, fais sortir le gamin d'ici, je n'ai plus de temps à t'accorder. Annonça Asami en se levant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Un peu de vent n'a jamais tué personne. Tu peux partir, je m'occuperai d'Akihito pour toi alors. Proposa Aya en ricanant.

Asami fronça les sourcils puis se rassit.

oOo

Le photographe, toujours baissé, leva la tête en espérant trouver un endroit où il pourrait s'abriter. Il faisait face à une forêt très sombre, épaisse et très peu rassurante. Malgré un mauvais pressentiment, il se dirigea en courant vers la masse de branches, en quête d'un abri. Lorsqu'il atteignit la forêt, une main attrapa son bras.

- Suivez-moi. Cria la personne à qui appartenait cette main, assez fort pour couvrir le vacarme provoqué par le vent.

Akihito suivi cette personne, caché sous un capuchon noir qui volait dans tous les sens à cause des rafales de vent. Ils parvinrent finalement à une clairière ou siégeait une cabane et bois. L'individu qui avait entraînait le photographe lui fit signe d'entrer avant de le suivre et de refermer la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle retira son capuchon et le rangea sur un porte manteau. C'était une jeune fille, blonde, avec de grands yeux bleue, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Elle sourit à Akihito, le jeune homme rougit aussitôt.

- Je vous remercie ! Merci de m'avoir apporté votre aide.

- Je vous en pris. Répondit-elle avec douceur.

Elle invita le jeune homme à boire un chocolat chaud, proposition qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

- Comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda-t-elle au photographe.

- Akihito Takaba, et vous ?

- Je m'appelle Hana. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Et qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je travaille… Akihito, êtes-vous précieux aux yeux de quelqu'un ?

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça tout à coup ?

- C'est important, il me semble. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Euh… oui c'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous répondre.

- Je suis sure que si. Il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui vous comptez, une petite amie peut-être ?

- Ah… c'est un peu compliqué… Confia le photographe d'un air gêné.

- Expliquez-moi.

- Il y a bien quelqu'un, un homme en fait, que je pourrais qualifier de « petit ami » mais notre relation n'a rien de très commun… je ne sais pas si ce terme convient alors. Je suis désolé, vous ne devez pas comprendre ce que je raconte, je m'y perds moi-même alors…

- Est-il gentil avec vous ?

- Pas vraiment… même si il n'est pas autant méchant qu'il peut l'être avec d'autre personne… En fait, je ne sais pas se que je représente pour lui… je ne suis peut être qu'un jouet amusant à ses yeux…

- Ou pas.

- Je ne sais pas, il m'est impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense, vraiment.

- Il s'occupe de vous ?

- Oui.

-Etes-vous intimes ?

Akihito rougit immédiatement.

- Euh… oui… et c'est sûrement « ça » qui fait notre relation.

- Je pense que c'est plus que cela, Akihito, si cet homme ne voulait que votre corps, il ne s'occuperait pas de vous.

- Il s'amuse avec moi. Je suis sur que quand il s'occupe de moi, c'est uniquement pour me rendre en colère et se jouer de moi avec mes réactions.

- Possible. Répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

- Oui…

- Et cette situation vous convient-elle ?

- … Je crois que oui. Même si je n'aime pas être traité comme un gamin, je dois avouer que depuis que je l'ai rencontré, ma vie est plus…

Akihito réfléchi un instant.

- Intéressante ? Proposa Hana.

- Oui, dangereuse mais excitante en même temps, vous comprenez ?

- Bien sûr.

Akihito n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvez-t-il se confier aussi facilement à une parfaite inconnue ? Peut être aurait-il du mentir pour son bien mais… il ne voulait ou ne pouvez pas.

oOo

- C'est trop mignon ! S'exclama Aya en lançant un grand sourire au yakusa.

- Si tu le dis. Répondit Asami en allumant une cigarette.

- Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Mais pourquoi ? Akihito dit que depuis qu'il t'a rencontré il…

- Fermes là ! Akihito ne dirait jamais cela dans son état normal, il nierait tout en bloc. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fais mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal.

- Ca aussi c'est mignon : « le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal ». Je me suis juste arrangée pour qu'il réponde franchement aux questions d'Hana chan.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-J'ai demandé à Hana de verser un sérum de vérité dans son chocolat chaud, astucieux non ?

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Rassure-toi, Akihito va être totalement franc pendant une heure, c'est tout.

Aya appuya sur un bouton, tous les écrans affichèrent l'intérieur de la cabane ou se trouvaient Akihito et Hana. La jeune fille déclencha un nouveau bouton, qui projeta un rayon lumineux dans la cabane.

- Asami-san… il y a une chose dont il faut que je te parle. Murmura Aya en se tournant vers le yakusa.

- Pourquoi prend tu cette air si grave ?

- Pendant le jeu, Akihito aura peur parfois, mais il n'est pas en danger, je ne veux pas que tu t'énerve en te faisant de fausses idées si il cri, il ne risque rien.

- Bien.

Aya sourit puis se tourna vers les écrans et déclencha un nouveau bouton.

oOo

Dans le monde du miroir, après avoir perçu le signal lumineux envoyé par Aya, Hana se leva puis fit signe à Akihito de faire de même.

- Il faut y aller maintenant. Dit-elle.

- Ah… d'accord. Répondit le photographe.

- Je vais vous donner des vêtements chauds.

La jeune fille tendit un gros pull ainsi qu'une veste au jeune homme. Il enfila le tout par dessus ses propres habits.

Il avait très chaud désormais, pourtant, la température dehors n'était pas glaciale d'après ses souvenirs. Hana s'était également changé, elle portait une combinaison de ski noire.

- Pourquoi sommes nous habillé comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Suivez-moi maintenant. Murmura la jeune fille en enfilant une paire de gants.

Hana sortit, suivi de près par Akihito. Ce dernier fit les yeux ronds lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la petite clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était désormais couverte d'une épaisse masse de neige.

- De la neige ! S'écria-t-il.

- Oui, venez. Répondit Hana en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Le photographe suivit la jeune fille le long d'une allée entourée d'imposants chênes couverts par la neige blanche. Ils finirent leurs chemins en haut d'une immense falaise. Akihito, essoufflé, ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui l'approchait dans son dos.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous mené ici ? Demanda-t-il à Hana.

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire mauvais, suivit d'un signe de tête dans la direction de la forme menaçante. Akihito fit demi-tours puis tombez nez à nez avec un homme très grand, ce derniers l'attrapa et l'immobilisa.

- Tu vas être bien sage maintenant, et répondre à toutes mes questions. Fit la jeune fille en ricanant.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Demanda le photographe, choqué par ce changement brutal de personnalité.

- Laisse moi juste passer un coup de fil Akihito, je ne serais pas longue…

oOo

Aya décrocha le téléphone dès la première sonnerie.

- Hana chan ! Quel plaisir de t'entendre !

- Plaisir partagé très chère ! Répondit la jeune fille en riant.

- Je te fais patienter quelques secondes, je ne lui ai pas encore demandé.

- D'accord !

La jeune femme se tourna en direction du yakusa.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuille savoir ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- A quel sujet ? Questionna-t-il prenant une nouvelle bouffé de cigarette.

- Au sujet d'Akihito ! Cela me parait évident, puis éteint moi ça, je ne veux pas que la pièce sente le tabac !

- Non, arrête tes conneries maintenant, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir s'il t'aime ? S'insurgea la jeune fille.

- Non, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

- Eh bien moi si.

Aya reprit le téléphone puis murmura quelque chose d'inaudible pour le yakusa.

- Je regrette mais le jeu n'est pas encore terminé.

oOo

Hana raccrocha puis se dirigea vers Akihito d'un pas lent. Le jeune homme était toujours retenu de force au bord de la falaise.

- Akihito, tu connais Asami Ryuichi ? Questionna la jeune fille

- Bien sûr ! Cria le photographe en se débattant.

- Qui est-tu pout lui ? Son petit ami ?

- Non… Je… je n'en sais rien. Murmura Akihito.

Hana, perplexe, lui répéta la question mais la réponse donnée par le jeune homme ne fut pas plus claire. La jeune fille réfléchi un instant, même en étant sous l'influence du sérum de vérité il n'était pas clair, décidément, que cette relation pouvait être compliqué !

- Tu ne sais pas. Répéta Hana, visiblement déçue.

- Un jouet peut être… une distraction.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion, aussi Hana voulu chercher plus loin.

- Et toi, tu le considère comme étant ton petit-ami ?

« Petit ami, petit ami, petit ami… » Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête du jeune homme.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne peux pas le considérer comme tel étant donné la bizarrerie de notre relation. Il vient me trouver quand il à besoin de tirer son coup sans se soucier de ce que moi je veux ! Il se moque de moi en fait…

Akihito avait les yeux écarquillés, de fines larmes coulaient sur ses joues pales.

- Et que veux-tu ? Demanda Hana calmement.

- Je veux qu'il prenne ses responsabilités bordel ! Je veux qu'il m'écoute quand je parle et qu'il pense à se que je ressens à chacune de nos entrevues !

- Quels sentiments ?

- De la honte ! Puis de la douleur et…

- Et du désir n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais ça n'efface pas totalement la douleur, le désir.

- Bien, je pense que nous avons suffisamment de réponses. Annonça Hana.

oOo

- Parfait Hana-chan. Lança Aya en regardant l'un des écrans qui remplissaient la pièce.

La jeune fille actionna un bouton puis la falaise sur laquelle Akihito se trouvait se mis à trembler. L'homme qui retenait le photographe le poussa en avant. Akihito poussa un hurlement de terreur lorsqu'il se sentit tomber.

De son côté, le yakusa restait calme. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi Aya lui avais recommandé de ne pas s'énerver quoi qu'il arrive. Malgré cette chute impressionnante, il ne courait aucun danger véritable.

oOo

Après une longue chute, Akihito atterrit dans un grand bassin. Il en sortit trempé, mais par chance la température ici était bonne, il n'y avait plus de neige, que de l'herbe. Il ôta sa veste et son pull puis fit quelques pas vers une nouvelle porte. Le jeune homme tenta de l'ouvrir en vain, elle était fermée à clé. A côté de lui se trouvait une petite pancarte en bois avec gravé :

_**Dans l'eau**_

Le jeune homme soupira puis retourna sur ses pas. Au fond de l'eau, brillait une petite clé dorée. Le photographe plongea et l'attrapa. Quand il fut retourné à la surface, il croisa le regard de la jeune fille déguisée en lapin. Elle lui adressa un large sourire puis passa la porte qu'elle avait au préalable, ouverte. Akihito sortit du bassin puis ré-ouvrit la porte qui avait été de nouveau fermée.


	5. Le jeu de la reine

**5 – Le jeu de la reine**

Une fois de plus, nouvelle parcelle, nouvelle ambiance. Il faisait beau, on entendait les oiseaux chantaient et une rivière coulait paisiblement. Dans cette partie de la carte, le sol était couvert d'une épaisse pelouse verte, il y avait plusieurs races d'animaux qui cohabitaient et rendaient les lieux encore plus agréable. Il y avait aussi un gros rocher, avec une grosse masse verte dessus.

Curieux, Akihito s'en approcha et découvrit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un homme déguisé en ver à soie. Cet homme devait avoir à peu près trente ans d'après Akihito, il avait l'air grand et mince, même si son costume ne permettait pas d'en être sur, il portait des lunettes qui le rendait sévère et il avait de long cheveux noir. Il fumait un long houka tout en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, telle une mélodie mélancolique.

- Bon… Fit Akihito.

- Jour ! Coupa l'homme d'une voix forte.

- Euh… oui, bonjour. Répondit le photographe surpris.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le ver à soie en accentuant le « vous ».

- Je m'appelle Akihito Takaba… Exposa le photographe agacé de devoir se présenter une fois de plus.

- Vous êtes en retard ! Cria l'homme.

-Bon, au revoir maintenant. Annonça Akihito en se tournant.

- Attendez, Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois vous expliquer les règles du jeu de la reine andouille !

- D'accord ! Expliquez-moi. Fit Akihito pressé d'en finir.

- Aimez-vous les jeux de cartes Takaba-san ?

-Oui.

- Tant mieux, la reine affectionne beaucoup ce genre d'amusement !

- Donc je dois battre la reine aux cartes ?

- En effet.

- Quel jeu ?

- Le rami.

- Je ne connais pas ce jeu.

- Je m'en doutais, tenez, lisez ça. Proposa l'homme en tendant une feuille à Akihito.

Le jeune homme prit le document pour le lire en silence. Le jeu consisté à poser ses cartes sur la table avant son adversaire, en faisant des combinaisons. Le photographe prit le temps de bien relire la règle afin de se rappeler du mieux que possible les différentes possibilités.

A première vue, ce jeu n'était pas compliqué ce qui rassura Akihito.

- Que diriez-vous de faire une partie avec moi ? Proposa le ver à soie.

- Volontiers. Répondit Akihito en souriant.

L'homme sorti de ses poches 2 jeux de carte qu'il mélangea.

Le ver à soie posa les paquets mélangés sur un petit tapis de jeu.

- Coupez s'il vous plait.

Akihito saisit le haut du paquet puis le posa à côté du tas restant. L'homme réunis les deux tas puis distribua.

- 14 cartes pour vous et 15 pour moi…

La partie commença calmement, les deux adversaires rangèrent leur jeu en silence. Le ver commença, puis vint le tour du photographe, plutôt confiant ayant un jeu intéressant. Ce fut l'homme qui posa une partie de son jeu en premier, cependant cela n'était pas suffisant pour remporter la partie, il fallait se débarrasser de la totalité, ce que fit Akihito quelques tours après.

- Félicitation. Annonça son adversaire.

- Merci ! Mais j'eu eu de la chance… Confia le photographe en arborant un sourire enfantin.

- Possible… voulez-vous continuer ? Demanda le ver à soie.

- Oui !

Tout deux continuèrent pendant un long moment, Akihito alternait entre défaites et victoires mais il ne voulait toujours pas arrêter.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire Takaba-san. Fit l'homme.

- Une proposition ? Quoi donc ? Demanda Akihito étonné.

- Pour les prochaines parties, le premier qui posera l'intégralité de son jeu, en un coup, remportera la victoire. Si vous y parvenait, je vous confirais la clé de la prochaine porte pour accéder à la parcelle suivante.

- Et si je perds ?

- Hum… si vous perdez… Murmura l'homme en réfléchissant.

Alors que le ver à soie s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, son téléphone portable sonna.

_- _Oh… excusez-moi. Dit-il au photographe avant de décrocher.

oOo

- Allo?

- Tomoki ?

- Aya-sama, oui ?

- A chaque fois qu'il perdra il devra retirer un vêtement.

- Enfin, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse…

- Tomoki ! Et surtout, ne t'avise pas de le laisser gagner intentionnellement…

- Bien… Comme vous voulez.

La jeune femme raccrocha et se tourna vers le yakusa.

- J'ai envie de voir ce corps que tu apprécie tant. Lança-t-elle en ricanant.

- Ah bon… Fit Asami en jeta un regard froid à la jeune femme.

- Je suis sure que nu, il est encore plus excitant… Continua-t-elle.

Asami ne répondit pas à cette remarque, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, la direction qu'Aya prenait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- … Ensuite je pourrais ordonner à Tomoki de le prendre.

Suite à ces mots, le yakusa se leva d'un coup, il s'avança rapidement vers la jeune femme puis saisi son poignet qu'il tordit avec colère. Aya se courba puis posa un genou à terre.

- Aya… ma patience à des limite. Murmura Asami, en tordant un peu plus le poignet de la jeune femme.

- Ah… lâches moi… je plaisantais ! Gémit Aya.

Le yakusa s'exécuta et la jeune femme se retrouva à genoux par terre. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à l'homme qui lui répondu de la même manière. Enfin, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur un grand canapé noir. Elle se massa les poignés en murmurant des insultes destinés au yakusa mais, bien trop bas pour que ce dernier puisse les entendre. Le yakusa la regardait faire, amusé de voir son visage déformé par la fureur. Cette peste n'avait pas l'habitude d'être remise à sa place et Asami ne manquait pas une occasion de lui montrer qu'il en était largement capable. Il observé ce petit spectacle lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son jouet crier.

oOo

- Enlever mes vêtements ? Mais c'est pas croyable ça ! Vous êtes tous fous ou pervers ici ou quoi ? Hors de question !

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouiller pour gagner. Répondit le ver à soie calmement.

Le photographe qui s'était levé dans un excès de colère se rassit précipitamment.

- Je commence à en avoir assez de ce « monde du miroir » ! Lança t-il en croisant les bras.

- Calmez-vous. Fit le ver à soie en distribuant les cartes.

Akihito perdu la première partie, suite à cette défaite il retira son tee-shirt.

Il perdu également les deux suivante et du donc retirer son pantalon ainsi que ses chaussures.

Tomoki était mal à l'aise, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à Akihito. Asami, par contre, semblait apprécier le spectacle, il regardait son jouet avec désir. Le voir en colère dans cette tenue était ce qui l'excitait le plus. Voyant la réaction du yakusa, Aya esquissa un sourire, Asami avait beau dire qu'il s'en moquait, ce jeune homme lui faisait un effet fou.

La quatrième partie fut une fois de plus remportée par Tomoki. C'est avec mauvaise humeur que le photographe retira le dernier rempart de sa nudité, son boxer. Akihito était mort de honte, tout comme Tomoki. Aya était aux anges et Asami prêt à prendre le photographe sur le champ. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas pour le moment, il devrait donc se calmer sans le jeune homme…

Akihito remporta la cinquième partie, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment la situation étant donné qu'il était totalement nu. Fou de joie il fit un bond en l'air en criant « J'ai gagné ! ».

Tomoki se trouva face au membre du photographe, il étouffa un cri de surprise puis recula.

Dans la salle de projection Aya fut prise d'un fou rire et Asami esquissa un sourire pervers, décidément il ne pourrait jamais trouver de jouet plus amusant que le photographe.

- Maintenant donnes moi la clé ! Demanda le jeune homme en regardant Tomoki.

- C'est moi qui l'ai… Lança une petite voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna, c'était la jeune fille déguisée en lapin.

- Pas mal… Fit-elle en observant le photographe.

- Qu-Quoi ? Couina Akihito en cachant ses parties intimes avec ses mains.

- Oh… voilà pour toi ! Criât-elle en lui lançant la clé de la prochaine porte.

- Ah ! Merci ! Cria Akihito.

- Maintenant attrapes moi. Fit-elle en souriant, puis elle s'enfuit en courant.

Le photographe se rhabilla puis remercia Tomoki. Il prit alors la clé puis se dirigea dans la direction qu'avait prit le lapin. Il finit par trouver la porte, qu'il ouvrit pour pénétrer dans la nouvelle parcelle.


	6. Œufs en chocolat

**6 – Œufs en chocolat**

Ici, le ciel était clair, la pelouse rose et la végétation d'un vert éclatant. Des petits chemins serpentaient le long de la pelouse, se croisaient parfois. Le sol était plein de gros œufs de pâque, dispersaient sur tout le jardin. Akihito emprunta un chemin pour finalement atteindre une immense table, couverte de gâteaux et de sucreries. Après un rapide coup d'œil le photographe aperçut deux hommes assis à l'opposé de lui. Il s'approcha plus près pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Ils étaient en trains de boire du thé en mangeant des confiseries. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser pensa le photographe. Il y avait également un gros chat blanc sur lequel on avait peint des rayures roses. L'animal ne semblait pas gêné pour autant, il dormait paisiblement malgré le boucan émis par les deux amis.

Akihito décida qu'il été temps d'engager la conversation :

- Bonjour ! Lança-t-il en souriant.

- Oh ! Un jeune homme ! Fit le premier.

- Un beau jeune homme en plus ! Renchérit le second.

- Que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé ? Demanda le plus grand, un homme d'âge mur, svelte et visiblement stricte.

- Volontiers… Répondit le photographe.

- Et une part de tarte ? Ajouta son ami, un petit homme joufflu avec un air simplet rendant son ami encore plus impressionnant.

- Oui ! Fit le photographe, ravi de pouvoir gouter à l'un de ces beaux gâteaux.

On servit le jeune homme copieusement à son plus grand plaisir. Il commençait à avoir faim aussi, il dévora littéralement le gâteau.

- Cela vous plait-il ? Demanda le plus âgé.

- hum, cette tarte est très bonne ! Affirma le jeune homme.

- Que faites-vous ici cher ami ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'étais venu assister à l'inauguration d'un club et je me retrouve ici.

- Et c'est tout ? Demanda le petit joufflu.

- Ben… oui.

- Ah. Je vous ressers du thé ?

- oui merci.

- Oh, j'avais oublié, Yumi-sama, avez-vous soif ?

Le gros chat blanc ouvrit alors un œil, puis l'autre. Il s'étira en baillant puis regarda dans la direction de l'homme. Ce dernier pris deux tasses dans lesquelles il versa du lait. Il prit ensuite une cuillère qu'il trempa dans l'une de ces tasses. Il la dirigea ensuite vers le félin qui lipa le liquide blanc. L'homme sourit puis recommença mais en utilisant la seconde tasse cette fois-ci. Le chat lipa une nouvelle fois la cuillère puis éternua.

- Oh… vous préférez donc le premier n'est-ce-pas ? Fit l'homme en riant.

Il rapprocha le premier bol de l'animal puis le caressa et souriant.

- Régalez-vous Yumi-sama !

- Pourquoi l'appelez-vous comme ça ? Demanda le photographe persuadé d'être de nouveau tombé sur des fous.

- Parce que c'est le nom que Aya-sama lui à donné.

- Ce chat appartient à Aya ?

- En effet, il est donc tout à fait normal que nous la traitions ave respect.

- « La » ? C'est une femelle ?

- Oui.

- Et Aya sait-elle que son chat est peint en rose ?

- Evidemment.

Akihito ne savez plus quoi ajouter, tout le monde été fou ici, vraiment, à commencer par Aya, l'envie de partir d'ici qui était en lui grandit encore un peu plus.

- Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la prochaine porte ? Demanda-t-il au plus âgé.

- là-bas. Répondit l'homme en pointant du doigt une imposante porte en bois.

- Merci, au revoir.

- Avez-vous la clé? Demanda le plus petit.

- La clé… non, c'est vous qui l'avez ?

- C'est à vous de la chercher, nous ne l'avons pas. Indique le petit homme.

- Où ça ?

- « Dans le chocolat »

- Elle est dans un gâteau ?

- Vous en savez déjà bien assez. Trancha le plus grand.

Akihito soupira, il prit un grand couteau et coupa un à un les gâteaux trouvant sur la table. Aucun ne contenait de clé, ce qui irritait le photographe un peu plus chaque minute. C'est ainsi qu'il coupa tous les gâteau dispersaient sur la grande table sans trouver l'objet qu'il désirait. Il jeta un regard contrarié en direction des deux hommes qui lui firent signe de les rejoindre. Le jeune homme s'exécuta en soupirant.

- Vous devriez demander à Yumi-sama de vous aider. Proposa le plus vieux en adressant un sourire aimable au photographe.

- Comment un chat pourrait-il m'aider à trouver une clé ? Puis j'ai déjà Regardé dans tous les gâteaux.

- Oh… mais je ne vous ai pas dis que la clé se trouvait dans un gâteau, j'ai uniquement précisé, chocolat.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé couper tous ces gâteaux ?

- Eh bien, c'est un travail que mon ami et moi n'auront pas à faire puisque vous l'avait gentiment réalisé pour nous.

- Je vois…

- Jeune homme, acceptez l'aide de Yumi-sama.

- Bon d'accord.

La chatte vint se frotter aux jambes du jeune homme en ronronnant bruyamment, il la prit dans ses bras puis la caressa en souriant.

oOo

- Oh… Yumi-chan est trop mignonne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aya, pourquoi ta chatte est-elle peinte en rose ? demanda Asami en soupirant.

- Je trouve que ça lui va bien, puis c'est assorti à la table et l'herbe ! Expliqua la jeune fille.

- Pauvre animal. Lança la yakusa avec un sourire mauvais.

- Tu vois, Yumi est très heureuse comme ça, puis c'est une chate très intelligente !

- Si tu le dis.

- Vraiment ! Elle va mener Akihito à la clé tu vas voir !

- Bien, bien. Trancha le yakusa en allumant une nouvelle cigarette. La jeune fille commençait à l'agacer sérieusement puis il était pressé de récupérer le photographe et d'en finir.

oOo

Le photographe posa la chatte au bout d e la table. Elle se frotta à son bras tendrement, ce qui amusa le jeune homme.

- Alors… tu va m'aider ? Murmura t-il à l'animal.

Yumi miaula puis sauta par terre. Elle sentit quelques touffes d'herbe puis regarda Akihito. Le jeune homme la regardait faire sans trop d'espoir lorsque que soudain, il lui vint une idée : la chatte reniflé un des œufs en chocolat qui jonchait le sol, la clé devait se trouver dedans ! Après tous, ces œufs étaient en chocolat, comme l'homme lui avait dit.

Akihito rejoint l'animal puis déballa le gros morceau de chocolat. Malheureusement il été vide. Le photographe soupira, ferma les yeux puis pris une grande inspiration. Il regarda la quantité d'œufs encore emballé qu'il restait. Il s'apprêtait à en ouvrir un nouveau lorsque la chatte se colla en lui en ronronnant. Akihito arrêta se qu'il avait commencé pour caressa l'animal. Yumi se laissa faire un moment puis se dirigea vers un autre œuf qu'elle renifla, puis un autre et un autre…

Elle continua ce manège un moment pour finalement s'arrêter devant l'un d'eux. Elle se tourna vers Akihito en miaulant.

- Tu l'as trouvé ? Fit-il, surpris.

Le photographe ce précipita vers la chatte pour ouvrit le papier d'emballage. Il détruit l'œuf et aperçut enfin la clé qu'il avait tant cherché. Il la prit ainsi que Yumi puis il retourna vers les deux hommes.

- Vous aviez raison à propos de Yumi ! Affirma-t-il.

- Evidemment.

- Alors j'y vais, au revoir ! Lança le jeune homme, heureux de passer à la suite.

Il donna une caresse affectueuse à la chatte qui s'était alors endormit puis se mit en route vers la lourde porte en bois.

oOo

- Yumi-chan est formidable ! Lança fièrement Aya.

- Il reste combien de parcelle ?

- Eh bien… trois, en comptant le jardin de la reine. Après Akihito pourra sortir.

- Très bien. Fit le yakusa.

Aya était contrarié, elle avait pourtant tout orchestré pour attirer l'attention du yakusa, il ne semblait pas s'amuser du tout.

- Dis… ça t'ennuie vraiment d'être là ?

- Oui.

- Pourtant le spectacle que je t'offre est intéressant non ?

- Akihito m'appartient, rien de ce que tu pourras lui faire sans mon accord ne me plaira, est-ce assez clair ?

- Très clair !

- Parfait.

oOo


	7. une visite inattendue

**7- une visite inattendue**

Il faisait gris dans cette parcelle, le ciel était couvert d'épais nuages, du moins c'est l'impression que le plafond donné. La température avait également changé, il faisait plus frais.

Akihito se trouvait face à un lac noir comme la nuit et étrangement calme, sans la moindre vague. Il marcha le long de la berge à la recherche de la prochaine porte. Le photographe fut alors attiré par une mélodie, un chant joyeux et entrainant, extrêmement agréable à écouter. Il se dirigea vers la source de cette chanson. C'était un gros bonhomme qui la chantait, il été d'âge mur, petit… il ressemblait à un œuf alla jusqu'à penser le photographe. Il était assis sur une barque au bord de l'eau et il pêchait. Ayant aperçut le jeune homme approchait il se tu et se présenta en souriant :

- Bonjour jeune homme, bienvenu dans la cinquième parcelle. Je m'appelle Naima, et vous, quel est votre nom ?

- Je suis Akihito Takaba, enchanté. Répondit le jeune homme en se courbant vers l'homme.

- Mon rôle est de vous guider vers la prochaine parcelle, qui se trouve sur cette île… Fit le vieil homme en montrant du doigt un petit bout de terre à centre du lac.

- Je dois me rendre là-bas ? C'est tout ?

- Il y a des choses que vous devez faire avant de vous y rendre.

- Ah bon… ?

- Vous devez rencontrer l'inviter d'Aya-sama.

Encore un qui appelait la jeune fille « Aya-sama »… même cet homme qui était pourtant bien plus âgé qu'elle, cela choquait vraiment le jeune homme.

- Son invité. Mais pourquoi je devrais rencontrer son invité… ? Demanda Akihito perplexe.

- Parce que.

- Ah. Bon d'accord. Acquiesça Akihito en soupirant.

oOo

- Vas le voir, bien entendu tu remonteras sans lui.

- Pourquoi devrais-je allé le voir ?

- Parce que dans cette parcelle, tu a la possibilité de le voir, mais si tu n'es pas intéressé tant pis…

- Si.

- D'accord, tiens tu lui donneras cette clé, elle ouvre la prochaine porte.

Asami prit la petite clé en jetant à la jeune femme un regard amusé. Alors comme ça, elle avait décidé de le laisser rejoindre Akihito… intéressant.

Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle de projection, ils se courbèrent puis firent signe au yakusa de les suivre.

- Profite-en bien. Marmonna Aya sans le regarder.

- J'y compte bien.

- Pff…

On mena Asami dans le jardin extérieur puis on lui indiqua qu'il fallait entrer dans l'une des petites cabanes roses pour entrer dans le souterrain. Le yakusa pénétra dans l'habitacle puis descendit jusque dans le « monde du miroir ». Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur il se rendit compte que se dernier était cacher dans ce qui semblait être une armoire. Il se trouvait dans une petite cabane très peu meublée. Il y avait une petite cuisine, une salle de bain puis une chambre avec un grand lit. Le yakusa observait les lieux lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entré s'ouvrir.

oOo

Naima avait mené Akihito jusque devant une petite maisonnette.

- Je vous laisse entrer seul, Takaba-san. Fit-il au jeune homme.

Le photographe entra donc, seul, dans la cabane. Il se trouvait dans la cuisine qu'il observa rapidement avant de passer à la pièce suivante, la salle de bain. En entrant il tomba nez-à-nez avec un miroir. L'image que l'objet lui renvoyait ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il était sale et il avait une mine triste. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, de plus, il sentait mauvais. Le jeune homme retira vite ses vêtements puis il sauta dans la cabine de couche. Il était tellement fatigué, la sensation de l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou. Il été tellement bien qu'il ne remarqua pas le yakusa qui l'observait avec envie. Quand il sortit et qu'il commença à se sécher il se demanda pourquoi la porte qu'il avait pourtant fermé était ouverte. Le photographe enfila un peignoir blanc puis demanda :

- Y a quelqu'un ? Naima-san ? Aya ? …

Il fit quelques pas puis se trouva face au yakusa.

- Bonsoir Akihito. Fit ce dernier d'une voix sensuelle.

- Asami… Murmura le jeune homme.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Depuis combien de temps le suivait-il ainsi ? Akihito sentit des larmes monter, il était épuisé et tomber sur Asami ne faisait qu'empirer son état. Le photographe entreprit de s'enfuir en courant mais le yakusa le saisit par bras pour finalement l'attirer vers lui.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en adressant au jeune homme un sourire pervers.

- Lâche-moi connard ! Hurla le jeune homme en pleurant.

Asami fut déstabilisé de voir sa propriété, d'habitude si vivace, touchée à se point, Akihito été plus atteint psychologiquement qu'il l'aurait pensé.

- Calme-toi. Ordonna-t-il au jeune homme en lui bloquant les bras.

- Non ! Et puis t'es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Je t'observe depuis le début…

- Enfoiré ! Tu les as laissait se foutre de ma gueule sans rien faire ! J'en ai marre, je veux sortir d'ici ! Puis lâche-moi bordel !

Le yakusa plissa les sourcils, finalement Akihito était très fougueux se soir mais il n'était que trop habitué. Il saisit le menton du photographe puis le gratifia d'un baiser passionné. Le jeune homme étouffa un cri puis s'écroula, entrainant le yakusa dans sa chute. Ils étaient tous les deux à genoux, étreint l'un contre l'autre, uni par ce baiser qui ne cessait pas. Asami relâcha son amant à bout de souffle, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé l'avait énormément excité.

- Asami… Murmura-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Le yakusa se leva et attrapa le photographe, l'obligeant à faire de même. Il le traina vers le lit puis le poussa avant de lui monter dessus.

Asami retira sa cravate ainsi que sa chemise avec hâte, sous les yeux empourprés de désir de son jeune amant. Il ôta également le peignoir qui servait de rempart au corps du photographe.

Il couvrit ce corps qu'il aimé tant de baisers brulant. Akihito saisit les cheveux du yakusa pour le diriger vers son membre tendu. Asami esquissa un sourire puis prit en bouche le désir du jeune homme. Akihito poussa un gémissement aigu, ce qui amusa le yakusa, il n'avait pas entendu ces magnifiques sons que seul le photographe pouvait lui donner, depuis trop longtemps. Sans stopper son activité, il dirigea deux doigts dans la bouche d'Akihito. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, le yakusa l'avait mené au bord de l'extase. Sentant son amant se cambrer de plaisir, Asami l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Akihito… que veux-tu maintenant ? Demanda Asami, une lueur perverse dans le regard.

- Hum… Marmonna tout bas le photographe en jetant au yakusa un regard gêné, terriblement excitant.

- Akihito, répond.

- … Continu…

- Avec ma bouche ?

- Non…

- Comment alors ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! S'impatienta le photographe.

- Dis-le.

- Mais prends-moi bordel ! Cria le jeune homme.

Asami sourit puis obéit, le photographe s'agrippa a lui en gémissant.

- Tu as mal Akihito ? Lui demanda son amant.

- N-Non… laissa échapper le jeune homme en gémissant.

- Tu m'appartiens Akihito, ne l'oubli jamais.

- Comme si je pouvais oublier « ça » !

Asami donna un grand coup de rein, ce qui eu pour effet d'entrainer un nouveau cri de la part du photographe, suivit de la libération des deux amants.

Le yakusa s'allongea à côtés de son amant, il fut surpris de voir le photographe se coller à lui.

- Juste un petit peu… Murmura le jeune homme.

- Akihito ?

- Je suis si fatigué…

Le jeune homme s'endormit dans les bras du yakusa, épuisé. Asami replaça quelques mèches châtain qui couvraient le beau visage de son amant puis il tira la couverture vers eux. Il hésita un moment entre remonter à la surface ou rester ici, avec son jouet. Il opta pour la deuxième option. Le yakusa se leva puis prit la direction de la salle de bain avec l'intention de prendre une douche. Avant de pénétrer dans la cabine il jeta un œil en l'air, à la recherche d'une éventuelle camera. Il fini par en trouver une, il la regarda en arborant un sourire mauvais, puis la détruit. Aya n'aurait pas l'occasion de le regarder plus longuement…

oOo

Aya avait assisté aux ébats des deux hommes avec beaucoup de plaisir, même si elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le yakusa prenne le jeune homme se sachant filmé. La jeune femme avait donc pu entendre la voie du photographe pendant l'acte et… quelle voix !

Cependant, elle aurait préféré que le yakusa la rejoigne directement plutôt que de rester auprès du jeune homme. Maintenant, elle s'ennuyait. Etant donné la situation elle regretta même de l'avoir envoyé là-bas car elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il lui faudrait attendre pour que le yakusa daigne retourner à la surface. La patience ne faisait pas partie des qualités de la jeune femme, elle détestait attendre.

Elle décida alors de quitter la salle de projection pour se rendre au bar pour y boire un verre. C'est avec plaisir qu'elle y rencontra son amie qui sirotait une téquila.

- Aya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hana, étonnée.

- Mon participant c'est endormi dans les bras de mon invité…

- Oh ? Tu les as laissé se voir ? Mauvaise idée si tu veux mon avis…

- Je voulais voir ce que ça donnerait. Exposa Aya.

- Et tu es contente du résultat ?

- Ils ont couché ensemble ! Tu te rends compte, devant les caméras ?

- Sérieux ? Et j'ai raté ça ? Rumina Hana.

- Oui… c'est la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour qu'il daigne montrer un peu d'intérêt au jeu…

- Tu parle d'Asami-sama ?

- Hum.

Aya commanda la même boisson que son amie, qu'elle avala d'un trait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand il va devenir ? Demanda sa camarade.

- Continuer et finir le jeu, Akihito est presque au bout.

- En effet, et sinon, tu es satisfaite par le monde du miroir ?

- Oui, très satisfaite même, Asami est stupide de ne pas avoir comprit l'attention que mon club va créer. Les gens vont payer cher pour y faire rentrer leur amis… ou ennemi et les voir évoluer là-dedans.

- Mais même Asami, si tu lui avais demandé l'autorisation, je suis sure que l'idée lui aurait plus.

- Hana, tu ne le connais pas, il ne se serait pas déplacé…

- Si tu le dis.

- Hum. Bon je remonte, tu m'accompagne ?

- Volontiers !

Les deux amies prirent ensemble le chemin vers la salle de projection.

- Bon, il faut le faire remonter maintenant. Annonça Aya.

- Si le lapin est dans cette parcelle, on peut lui demander de l'aide. Proposa Hana.

- Bien, je te laisse t'en chargée. Lança Aya.

Hana téléphona au lapin puis lui donna ses instructions. Elle raccrocha ensuite en souriant.

- C'est parti…


	8. Départ pour la prochaine parcelle

_Voici la suite ^^ en espérant que la fic vous plait parce que pour le moment je n'ai pas eu trop d'avis:/ _

**Bonne lecture =)**

**8 – Départ pour la prochaine parcelle.**

Akihito se réveilla seul dans le grand lit, il observa en silence la pièce puis soupira. Il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler où il était et ce qu'il c'était passé quelques heures auparavant. C'est alors que la vision du yakusa entrain de le prendre lui vint en tête. L'image du yakusa l'embrassant et lui qui s'accrochait à cet homme de toutes ses forces.

- Toujours fatigué ? Fit le yakusa en pénétrant dans la chambre.

- N-non. Bégaya le photographe

Asami esquissa un sourire pervers puis se dirigea lentement vers sa propriété. Akihito été rouge comme une pivoine… c'était tellement simple de deviner à quoi il pensait que sa devenait risible. Le yakusa monta sur le lit et embrassa le jeune homme, ce qui eu pour effet de surprendre ce dernier. Asami n'avait pas l'habitude de l'embrasser de façon si… tendre ? Le photographe fixa son partenaire d'un air inquiet.

- Asami, ça va ?

- Oui…

- Tu es bizarre.

- Tu trouve ? Rétorqua le yakusa en souriant.

- Ouais, en principe tu es plus… Akihito réfléchit un instant.

- Je t'écoute… Dit calmement l'homme en allumant une cigarette.

- Ben là déjà, en principe tu m'écoutes jamais !

- Hum… Se contenta de répondre l'homme d'affaire.

Akihito soupira.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Proposa Asami sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui se trouvait maintenant derrière lui.

- Non, ne prend pas cette peine ! Rétorqua le photographe.

Le yakusa ricana, ce qui agaçât profondément le jeune homme.

Profitant de l'absence de son amant, Asami sortit de la petite maisonnette pour observer la parcelle. Il pensa que le monde qu'avait crée Aya débordait de réalisme, le ciel, le vent, le lac… tout était parfait. Il leva les yeux puis esquissa un sourire.

- Aya, je dois avouer que ton petit jeu est intéressant. Lança-t-il en expulsant un trait de fumée.

- Bien sur. Fit une voix derrière lui.

Le yakusa se retourna pour apprendre qui été cette personne.

- Le lapin…

- Vous avez enfin comprit l'ingéniosité qu'a eu Aya-sama en créant se monde n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda la jeune fille sur un ton de reproche.

- Mais je l'ai toujours su… Aya peux empocher énormément d'argent avec le monde parallèle qu'elle à crée. Mais à l'avenir elle devra mieux choisir ses cobayes.

- Je pense au contraire qu'elle à bien fait, Takaba-san est parfait pour ce rôle.

- Akihito Takaba m'appartient. Trancha Asami en adressant un regard noir au lapin.

La jeune fille soupira puis lui tendit une carte magnétique.

- Remontez maintenant.

- Oui… il est temps de relancer la partie.

- Et n'oubliez pas de faire passer la clé que vous à donné Aya-sama à Takaba-san.

- Autre chose ? Demanda le yakusa en écrasant sa cigarette par terre.

- Non. Répondit le lapin en grognant. J'y vais.

Asami regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner puis il se mit à son tour en route. Il pénétra dans la cabane où le photographe se lavait toujours. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain. Il trouva son amant très beau, couvert de savon ruisselant sur son corps. Le yakusa l'aurait volontiers pris à nouveau mais il été vraiment temps de remonter. Il sorti la clé que la jeune femme lui avait donné plus tôt dans la soirée puis il la posa à cotés des vêtements du photographe. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le meuble qui abritait l'ascenseur puis glissa la carte magnétique du lapin dans une petite fente visiblement prévue à cet effet. La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit alors dans un grondement sonore. Le yakusa pénétra à l'intérieur puis la cabine monta silencieusement.

oOo

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour permettre à l'homme d'affaire d'en sortir et d'arriver dans le jardin du club. Aya l'attendait.

-Te voila enfin ! Allé, on va relancer le jeu. Lança-t-elle au yakusa en souriant.

- Bien. Fit l'homme en regardant l'amie de la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière elle.

- Tu à déjà eu l'occasion de voir Hana non ?

- En effet… J'imagine que vous avais pris plaisir à interroger Akihito ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille en lui adressant un regard froid.

- Oui ! C'était très… intéressant ! Rétorqua Hana en souriant.

Le yakusa fronça les sourcils, cette jeune fille été trop sure d'elle à son goût, elle se moquait ouvertement de lui et ça le dérangeait.

Tous les trois finirent par monter à l'étage, pour prendre place dans la salle de projection.

- Bon, tu lui as donné la clé ? Demanda Aya au yakusa.

- Oui, je l'ai posé en vue.

- Bien, je vais demander à Naima de le conduire à la barque. Akihito sait nager ?

- J'imagine…

- Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça ? Si Naima lui donne la barque il n'a aucune raison de nager ? Exposa alors Hana étonnée.

- Il pourrait tomber. Lança Aya en affichant un sourire mesquin.

oOo

En sortant de la cabine de douche Akihito jeta un œil dans la chambre, se demandant si le yakusa y été toujours. Heureusement (ou malheureusement…) L'homme ne s'y trouvait pas.

Le photographe se sécha en vitesse puis rejoignît la pièce afin de s'habiller. Ces vêtements avaient été remplacés par de nouveaux, un jean et une chemise. Le jeune homme appréciât le fait d'avoir des habits propres, aussi il s'habilla avec bonne humeur. Après avoir boutonné sa chemise il s'aperçut qu'une petite clé avait été posée à côté de ces vêtements. Le jeune homme la saisit puis la plaça dans sa poche. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer puis partit à la recherche de son amant.

- Asami ? Cria-t-il en sortant de la cabane.

- Navré, jeune homme, votre ami est repartit. Lui annonça Naima en souriant.

Akihito soupira, alors comme ça, Asami été parti juste après l'avoir prit. Lui qui avait cru, pendant leurs ébats, que le yakusa avait changé… c'était visiblement faut. L'homme c'était montré tellement doux cette fois que n'importe qui y aurait cru.

- Enfoiré ! Hurla le photographe en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Naima se rapprocha. Il tendit une main vers le jeune homme puis lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Akihito saisit la main que le vieil homme lui tendait puis ils marchèrent tout les deux vers le lac.

- Takaba-san, je vais vous confier une barque.

- Une barque ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour rejoindre la prochaine parcelle voyons !

Les deux hommes atteignirent finalement la barque en question. Elle semblait être vieille, plutôt dangereuse…

Le photographe la regarda de plus prés, elle marchait avec un petit moteur entouré d'une chaine. Un cadenas reliait les liens, empêchant de mettre le moteur en marche.

- Naima-san, on ne peut pas démarrer le moteur… Murmura le photographe.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc, takaba-san ?

- Il y a un cadenas.

- Oui, et vous avez la clé.

- J'ai la clé ?

- Eh bien… normalement oui ! Bégaya le vieil homme. On ne vous l'a pas donné ?

Akihito se rappela qu'il avait trouvé une clé quelques minutes auparavant. Il la sortit de sa poche et tenta d'ouvrer le cadenas avec. Miracle ! Les chaines se délièrent, permettant au moteur de marcher de nouveau.

- C'était la bonne clé ! Annonça Akihito à son vis-à-vis.

- évidemment, vous aller pouvoir rejoindre la prochaine parcelle maintenant, vous voyez l'ile là-bas, il faut que vous vous y rendiez.

- Il n'y à pas de porte sur cette parcelle ? Demanda Akihito en grimpant dans la petite barque.

- Il y avait ce cadenas, jeune homme. Répondit Naima en souriant.

- Ah… d'accord ! J'y vais alors, au revoir Naima-san !

- Au revoir, Takaba-san.


	9. le jardin des énigmes

**Bonjour !!! C'est avec plaisir que je publie la suite de ma fic !**

**Je peux déjà annoncer que la suite est écrite, et terminée. Laissez-moi le temps de la taper sur Word et je la publierais !**

**Vos reviews sont les bienvenues ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres et à un thème qui (j'espère) plaira à beaucoup de monde. **

**On s'éloigne peut être un peu du manga original mais c'est le but recherché avec le « monde du miroir » donc voila, je compte sur vous pour me faire part de vos impressions ! Bonne lecture ! =)**

**9 – le jardin des énigmes**

Akihito alluma le moteur puis fila en direction du petit îlot qu'on apercevait au loin. Un petit vent frais se leva, caressant doucement ses joues. Le photographe se sentait bien, apaisé… peut être était-est-ce dû à son entrevue avec le yakusa et l'échange torride qu'ils avaient eu, pensait-il. Asami s'était montré étrangement tendre, gentil, ce qui avait perturbé le jeune homme. Enfin, perturbé certes, mais il avait tout de même apprécié !

Le photographe souriait en se rappelant ce bon moment lorsqu'un éclair blanc trancha le ciel. Akihito repris alors ses esprit, ce demandant ce qu'il se passait. Le ciel se teinta de noir, le vent se fit plus fort, plus bruyant puis le lac… le lac se déchaina littéralement.

- Merde ! Jura le jeune homme.

De violentes vagues vinrent secouer la barque désormais immobile, Akihito était coincé. Le jeune homme hurla en se cramponnant comme il le pouvait au petit bateau, espérant que le temps se calmerait. Malheureusement les vagues redoublèrent en force et le jeune homme fut renversé à l'eau.

Akihito paniqua. Il s'imagina alors ce noyer et mourir ici. « Arrêtez ça » prier-t-il en tentant de garder sa tête hors de l'eau.

oOo

- Arrêtes-ça ! Ordonna le yakusa à Aya.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va s'en sortir… Lui répondit-elle calmement en appuyant sur un bouton.

Asami fronça les sourcils puis jeta un œil vers les écrans. Le bouton déclenché précédemment par la jeune femme avait crée un énorme tourbillon vers lequel le photographe était actuellement entrainé.

- Voila, j'ai ouvert les vannes. Annonça Aya en souriant.

Le yakusa, lui, ne quittait pas les écrans des yeux. Malgré l'air impassible qu'il affichait il était inquiet pour son amant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

oOo

- Bordel ! Arrêtez ! Hurlait Akihito en se débattant comme il le pouvait, sans aucun succès bien entendu…

Le jeune homme fut finalement aspiré par le tourbillon, il prit sa respiration en priant pour ne pas mourir puis ferma les yeux.

Le ciel gronda une nouvelle fois puis « silence total »…

Akihito ouvrit les yeux pour observer le lieu où il avait atterrît ; il se trouvait dans une grotte humide, trouée en de multiples endroits. Le jeune homme soupira, l'eau avait pu s'évacuer par les petites ouvertures, lui permettant de ne pas mourir noyé. Il décida de se lever pour chercher une sortie, le sol était couvert d'une mousse épaisse, surement pour amortir la chute, pensait-il.

- Quel jeu stupide. Marmonna-t-il.

- Allons, ne dîtes pas ça. Répondit une voix grave.

- J'ai failli mourir !

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Répliqua une voix plus douce.

- Oui, bon c'est vrai.

- Vous voyez. Reprit la première voix.

Le photographe soupira, il était épuisé, à bout de nerf.

- veuillez nous suivre. Demanda une nouvelle voix.

Une lueur jaillit par un mur, éclairant une potentielle sortie. Akihito s'en approcha puis grimpa sur les escaliers qui se pressentaient à lui. Ils menaient à un grand jardin, remplit de magnifique fleurs, toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres.

- Bienvenu dans le jardin de la reine, également appelé jardin des énigmes. Fit une voix fluette

Le jeune homme se retourna afin de faire face à son interlocutrice. Il se trouvait devant à une dizaine de jeunes filles déguisées en fleurs.

- Le jardin de la reine… mais alors je suis arrivé !

- Pas tout à fait, vous vous trouvez dans l'avant dernière parcelle, il va falloir que vous répondiez à nos énigmes pour passer à la suite.

- Je suis obligé ?

- Evidement.

- Mais je suis très mauvais quand il s'agit d'énigmes…

- Allons, en vous concentrant vous parviendrez sans nul doute à trouver les réponses.

Les jeunes filles se tournèrent alors puis prirent place dans différents coins du jardin. Seules une d'entre elle resta avec le photographe.

- Bien, je vais commencer, ensuite vous irez voir mon amie derrière la tulipe là-bas. Dit-elle en désignant une demoiselle un peu plus loin.

- D'accord. Fit Akihito, inquiet pour la suite des évènements.

- Nous sommes dix, cependant vous n'aurez que 5 énigmes à résoudre. A chaque mystère percé, on vous remettra une petite croquette, comme celle-ci. Expliqua-t-elle en montrant au photographe une croquette rouge.

- Pourquoi faire… ?

- Eh bien ces croquettes sont très appréciées par Yumi-sama.

- Ah… je vois, le chat d'Aya. Répondit Akihito agacé.

Ce jeu virait au n'importe quoi, au plus il avançait au plus ces rencontres étaient étranges.

- Etes-vous prêt pour l'énigme n°1 ?

- Oui, allez-y.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers une grande rose puis fouilla derrière celle-ci. Elle en sorti un tableau noir puis une craie. Akihito la regarda installer le grand tableau avec inquiétude.

- Alors… Commença la jeune fille en écrivant au tableau l'énigme suivante :

_**« Un microbe se trouve dans une bouteille. Au bout d'une minute, ce microbe se dédouble. Une autre minute passe et les deux microbes se dédoublent à leur tour pour donner quatre microbes. Si ce processus se poursuit, la bouteille sera remplie de microbes au bout d'une heure.**_

_**Au bout de combien de minute la bouteille sera-t-elle remplie si vous commencez l'opération avec deux microbes au lieu d'un ? »**_

- Oh… Murmura le photographe.

- Vous voulez peut être vous servir du tableau ? Proposa la demoiselle.

- Volontiers !

Le jeune homme entama un long calcul afin de trouver la réponse.

- Je pense avoir trouvé ! Finit-il par annoncer, affichant un sourire victorieux.

- Si je peux me permettre, vous devriez lire plus attentivement l'énoncé… Conseilla son interlocutrice avant même d'avoir écouté la réponse.

- Ah… je me suis planté alors…

- Eh bien, je peux seulement vous dire qu'in n'est pas nécessaire de se lancer dans de lourds calculs.

Le photographe se frotta la tête puis tenta de se concentrer, il relu l'énigme une fois de plus, sans pour autant trouver la réponse.

oOo

- Alors ? Qui a la réponse ? Questionna Aya.

- Moi !! S'écria Hana.

Asami, lui, se contenta de soupirer, la jeune femme était donc stupide au point de lui poser cette question ? Il était évident qu'il avait la réponse, ce que cette dernière compris en le jaugeant du regard.

Aya leur adressa un sourire franc, elle était heureuse de voir que le yakusa et son ami avaient trouvé la réponse si facilement.

- Asami-san, quelle est la réponse ?

- 59 minutes.

- En effet ! Annonça-t-elle

- C'est simple ! Fit remarquer Hana.

- Il faut laisser un peu de temps au gamin mais il finira par trouver… Exposa le yakusa.

- Espérons-le.

oOo

- Akihito-san, regardez. Proposa la jeune fille en prenant la craie que le photographe tenait.

- Euh, oui…

La jeune fille commença à dessiner un rond à gauche du tableau, puis deux, puis quatre…

Ensuite elle pointa son index vers le premier rond.

- Voici le premier microbe, il lui faut une minute pour se dédoubler. Puis les deux microbes eux même se dédoublent au bout d'une minute. Sachant qu'il faut une heure pour remplir la bouteille, en partant de deux microbes il faudra… ?

- 1 minute de moins ! 59 minutes ! Mais oui bien sur !

- En effet, félicitation !

La jeune fille sourit au photographe puis lui tandis son « trophée », la croquette rouge.

- Ah, merci. Fit ce dernier en se grattant la tête.

- Dirigez-vous vers la tulipe là-bas. Répondit son interlocutrice en désignant une fleur un peu plus loin.

Le photographe s'exécuta en priant pour tomber sur une énigme simple. Arrivé à hauteur de la personne qui l'y attendait il faillit s'étrangler en découvrant qu'en réalité s'était un homme d'âge mur déguisé en fleur et portant un tutu rose.

- Félicitation, jeune homme, et bonne chance pour la seconde énigme !

- Oh… merci.

L'homme sorti lui aussi un tableau sur lequel il écrit l'énigme suivante :

_**« Trois chevaux de courses galopent à une vitesse différente. Voici ce qu'ils sont capables de parcourir en une minute :**_

_**Cheval A : 2 tours**_

_**Cheval B : 3 tours**_

_**Cheval C : 4 tours**_

_**Ces chevaux sont alignés sur la ligne de départ d'une piste et commencent à galoper dans la même direction. Au bout de combien de temps les trois chevaux se trouveront-ils à nouveaux en même temps sur la ligne de départ ?**_

_**La réponse doit être exprimée en minutes. »**_

Après avoir écrit l'énoncé de l'énigme, il dessina une piste ronde avec trois chevaux placés sur la ligne de départ.

Le photographe lut attentivement et à plusieurs reprises l'énigme puis se tourna vers son interlocuteur en affichant une mine contrariée.

- 1 minute.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est écrit au début, les chevaux parcourant deux, trois et quatre tours en une minute.

- Exact ! Bravo jeune homme !

- Vous me prenais pour un imbécile ou quoi ? Heureusement que j'ai pu répondre à une énigme comme celle-ci !

oOo

Asami arbora un sourire pervers, son jouet était terriblement amusant, le voir se mettre en colère pour si peu l'amusait au plus au point.

- Il à été rapide pour celle-ci ! Fit remarquer Hana.

- Akihito n'est pas si stupide. Ajouta Aya.

- En effet. Trancha Asami en adressant aux jeunes femmes un regard mauvais.

Le yakusa ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui se permette de se moquer du photographe.

- Oh, excuse-nous ! Répondit Aya agacé.

oOo

De son côté, Akihito était fier de lui, il venait de retrouver sa bonne humeur, ce qui, et il s'en doutait amusait beaucoup son amant.

- Si vous voulez bien passer à la suite… Commença son vis-à vis.

- Oui !

- Dirigez-vous vers le lys là-bas. Finit-il en pointant de la craie une magnifique fleur blanche.

- D'accord, merci !

- Et n'oublié pas ceci. Ajouta l'homme en donnant au photographe une petite croquette bleu.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… la croquette pour le chat.

- Yumi-sama.

- Oui, Yumi…

Akihito se retira avant de se remettre en route. Sous le lys une jeune fille était en train d'écrire, sans doute l'énoncé de la prochaine énigme. Lorsque le jeune homme fut derrière elle, celle-ci fit volte face puis lui adressa un large sourire.

- Troisième énigme ! Courage !

- Merci ! Répondit le jeune homme avec bonne humeur.

- Une fois de plus je vais vous conseiller de bien lire l'énoncé, comme l'ont fait mes amies.

Akihito lut l'énigme avec attention puis respira calmement afin de se concentrer. Il relu l'énigme suivante à nouveau de façon à retenir les éléments importants :

_**« Les souris sont connues pour se multiplier à la vitesse de l'éclair.**_

_**Le type de souris qui nous intéresse ici est capable de mettre bas une fois par mois, par portée de douze.**_

_**Les souriceaux deviennent capables de procréer au bout de deux mois.**_

_**Vous avez acheté un de ces souriceaux le jour de sa naissance, au bout de dix mois combien de souris aurez-vous ? »**_

oOo

- Je suppose que vous avez la réponse ?

- Evidemment. Toutes ses énigmes sont pitoyable tant elles ont simple à résoudre.

- Il y a des « niveaux » ! Si Akihito avait été réputé comme étant extrêmement brillant il aurait eu droit à des énoncés bien plus compliqué !

- En sortant d'ici, après avoir résolu toutes les énigmes, il va se croire supérieur aux autres peut être… Ajouta Hana en souriant.

Aya se tourna vers son amie puis elles éclatèrent de rire sous le regard noir du yakusa.

oOo

-Je peux avoir la craie ? Demanda Akihito.

- Allons, en avez-vous vraiment besoin… ? Répondit son interlocutrice en s'exécutant.

- Ah… pas de calcul compliqué, hein ?

- Hi hi… se contenta de faire la jeune fille en souriant.

- Ok, merci

Akihito relu encore l'énoncé, cette fois son regard se posa sur les dernières lignes, « un de ces souriceaux »…

Le photographe soupira puis examina à nouveau le tableau.

- Une souris…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si on en achète une elle ne pourra pas se reproduire seule, c'est impossible.

- Félicitation ! Je vais vous envoyer vers la suite, ne vous inquiété pas, elle n'est pas plus compliqué, lisez bien l'énoncé et ca ira.

- Tant mieux ! Fit Akihito en riant de bon cœur avec la jeune fille.

Après lui avoir remis une croquette violette, cette dernière lui demanda de rejoindre une marguerite un peu plus loin. Sour la fleur en question l'attendaient trois petites fille déguisées en fleur, comme tout le monde dans ce jardin.

- Plus que deux ! Fit l'une d'entre elle.

- Et la notre est très facile. Ajouta une autre.

- Super ! Répondit le photographe en s'accroupissant de façon à être à la hauteur des petites fleurs.

Akihito avait toujours apprécié les enfants et ces trois petites étaient craquantes. Il avait voulu avoir plusieurs enfants par le passé mais depuis sa rencontre avec le yakusa, qui ne voulait plus le laissé partir, il avait du se faire une raison et faire une croix sur le fait d'en avoir.

- Nous avons écrit l'énigme sur le tableau, regardez :

_**« Trois jeunes filles ont déposé leurs parapluies à l'entrée d'un magasin. Comble du hasard, les trois parapluies sont identiques !**_

_**En supposant qu'elle ne vérifie pas les étiquettes, quel est le pourcentage de chance que seules deux d'entres elles repartent avec le bon parapluie ?**_

- Deux d'entre elles seulement ?

- Oui.

- Mais, c'est impossible !

- Pourquoi ? Firent les trois petites d'une même voix.

- Ben, si deux d'entre elles partent avec leur parapluie, la troisième aura le sien aussi…

- Donc, quel est le pourcentage de chance que seule deux d'entre elles aient le leurs ?

- 0% alors, vu que c'est impossible…

L'une des petites filles lui tendit une croquette jaune.

- Bravo, vous pouvez continuer avec la dernière énigme.

Le photographe se dirigea vers un coquelicot. Ce dernier abritait une femme immense, avec des cheveux couleur rouge feu.

- Bonjour, Takaba-san, prêt ? Fit-elle de sa voix grave.

- Euh… je crois… Répondit l'intéressé en hésitant, il avait l'impression de parler à l'un des professeurs de sport qu'il avait eu au lycée.

- Bien.

La femme sortit un tableau de derrière le coquelicot d'un geste sec.

_**« Un garçon et sa sœur discutent tranquillement dans la cuisine.**_

_**-Tu sais, sœurette, si j'enlevais deux ans de mon âge et que je te les donnais, tu aurais deux fois mon âge !**_

_**-Et pourquoi ne me donnerais-tu pas trois ans de ton âge plutôt ? Cela me permettrait d'être trois fois plus âgée que toi !**_

_**Essayez de déterminer l'âge de ces deux enfants. »**_

- Je vous remets également la craie. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Merci…

Akihito s'approcha du tableau puis relu à maintes reprises l'énoncé puis se rendit à l'évidence : Il fallait réfléchir un peu plus cette fois, la réponse n'était pas cachée dans l'énigme, il fallait la trouver par soi-même.

Le jeune homme calcula avec plusieurs âges différents pour les deux protagonistes.

- Cinq et sept ans… non, cinq et huit ?... non plus…

Akihito ne trouvait pas et il commençait sérieusement à doutait de sa capacité à résoudre cette énigme.

oOo

-Voila, dès qu'on hausse un peu le niveau, ton amant ne s'en sort pas… Fit remarquer Aya, déçue.

- Elle est tordu celle-là. Annonça Hana.

- Akihito ne pense certainement pas à l'éventualité que les enfants soit jumeau. Termina Asami.

- Si seulement tu étais avec lui… tu aurais pu lui donner la réponse… Murmura Aya en se moquant ouvertement du yakusa.

Asami sourit puis se leva brusquement. Dans un geste rapide il pressa un bouton qu'il avait repéré quelque temps auparavant.

- Akihito, six ans chacun. Dépêche toi je veux rentrer.

- Asami ! Arrête ! S'insurgea Aya en l'écartant du bouton.

Le yakusa ricana puis se rassit tranquillement, ce qui amusa beaucoup Hana et énerva Aya.

oOo

- Asami… Murmura le photographe, perdu dans ses pensés.

- Alors ?

- Six ans chacun.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Si Asami le dit, oui. Répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- Bien… j'imagine que même si vous ne l'avait pas trouvé seul, je peux déclarer que vous avez passé la dernière épreuve. Félicitation.

La femme lui tendit la dernière croquette, verte. Akihito, heureux de passer à la suite, salua son interlocutrice puis se dirigea vers une porte immense.

Yumi, la chatte d'Aya, l'y attendait.

Le photographe se baissa puis lui donna une caresse affectueuse.

- Content de te revoir, Yumi…

Le chat miaula puis se colla au jeune homme sans pour autant se lever.

- Je vais te donner les croquettes. Ajouta-t-il en les disposant devant l'animal.

Yumi ne se fit pas prier pour les dévorer. Après avoir avalée tout ce qu'Akihito lui avait donné elle se leva puis se déplaça de quelques centimètres. A la place qu'elle occupait quelques secondes avant se trouvait désormais une clé brillante.

- Oh ! C'est toi qui avais la clé Yumi ! Cria Akihito en attrapant le précieux objet.

Il se releva instantanément puis ouvrit la grande porte qui le séparait de la dernière parcelle.


End file.
